


Star Map

by screamingpinepples



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Other, Travel, alien - Freeform, galaxy, original - Freeform, space, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingpinepples/pseuds/screamingpinepples
Summary: a space Oddesey in all senses of the term. follow our ragtag bunch of misfits who, with their own personal motives and goals, stick together through thick and thin, none of them really knowing why, but all willing to give anything to help the others





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally all stemming from my unquenchable thirst for making random character designs, and then being guilty for not doing anything with them. I have a couple ideas for this, but really I'm flying by the seat of my pants. hope you guys enjoy tho! let me know!!

Out of a small skirmish on the dusty outskirts of the K’H’ghan star system, a cloud of dust sweeps away revealing a body. But the body isn’t as important as the spirit gliding through the dust, away from the insignificant skirmish. The spirit was a leader. One of only three, who were reborn lifetime after lifetime to lead the people in the star system. The beings who house the spirits are guided and advised how to lead the people of the star system by the spirit, and the beings are also able to channel the spirit’s power.

Each spirit had a certain role to fill. The Moon, or the diplomatic leader, responsible for handling the foreign affairs, meeting with dignitaries, and acting as the face for not only the three leaders but for the star system as a whole. The Moon was the very public face of the leaders. Then there was the Sun, who was the head of the lawmaking cabinet, and who handled not only the laws but the justice system as well. And finally, there is the Star. In any other royal family, this would be the prince or princess, responsible for taking over the throne when the king died. But the Star handled the people. Often, the being who housed the Star spirit would be a wanderer, guided not only by their spirit but by their own goals. The Star would learn about the peoples that the three spirits led. Overall, the three spirits worked together and allowed the beings who housed them to effectively lead the system. The three different spirits would allow the beings who housed them to wield slightly different power, all according to what their role was.  
For example, the Queen, in times of great need in battle, is able to multiply her troops, creating illusions that are not able to inflict damage but confuse the enemy. The King is able to travel to distant places at great speeds and is also a master of improvisation. The Star learns many smaller skills, both a mixture of the King and Queen and based on the personality of the being who houses the Star spirit.

When a being with one of the three spirits is born, their skin is marked with a star map, marked with ancient constellations. These act as an interface for the being hosting the spirit to channel the spirit’s power. By calling on, or invoking a certain constellation, the being is able to channel a certain type of power. 

Because of their very unique skin markings, the beings who house the spirits are usually raised from birth, or from a very young age in a castle located in the capital city. There, they are able to learn not only the constellations, but also their stories, and deeper meaning, giving even more nuance to the power that they are able to wield. The beings often referred to as Guides, are also taught by many advisors, including their spirit, how to perform their role most effectively. They learn how to bond with their spirit, and how to listen more effectively and attentively to the advice. The more trained a Guide is to listen, the clearer the voice and advice of the spirit. 

 

But we do not start our story in the grand halls of a palace, but leaving one dusty, dirt filled planet to another. Born into a small shack, smudged with dust, but lovingly and tirelessly repaired. The little blue baby was covered in pale yellow stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyulix was born into the small, dusty shack. The parents were overjoyed to have a child, even though the conditions that they lived in were poor. They lived on a small, ignored planet on the edge of the K’H’ghan star system. They saw the constellation markings on Eyulix’s skin but had no idea what they meant. The markings frankly, scared them. They kept their baby swaddled, with sheer cloth covering, but obscuring the small face. When their neighbors, friends, or family asked, they always said it was because they were worried about the baby getting too much sun on the desert-like planet. This was a common concern, so not many people were too concerned. Many adults themselves wore large hats, and thin, but covering shawls or draperies. Thus, it wasn't too strange for Eyulix’s parents to raise them and tell them to always wear the covering.   
Eyulix was greatly encouraged to stay inside, and was taught how to cook, clean, and do maintenance. They took to cooking and would spend hours studying recipes from the four tattered cookbooks their mother had. They constantly experimented and went out looking for more roots, berries, or other edible foods they could incorporate into their cooking. Their parents, because of the markings on their skin, encouraged them to stay inside, and because of this, they never developed many friends. But when they began to go out further and longer for berries and roots, they came across a group of children playing a game. 

Eyulix watched the children, half crouched behind a small bush, curling up to make themselves smaller. Without having hardly any friends, they had no idea how to even begin interacting with these children. Eyulix sat, and just watched, four hardly blinking eyes, darting back and forth with the round red rubber ball. They sat completely still, until their leg twitched involuntarily, causing them to lose balance. They toppled over, crashing through a bush. They heard the children stop what they were doing, and froze when they heard footsteps. They looked up as another child pushed aside branches, and looked down at them with wide eyes.  
“Oh! It’s a kid!” she yelled to the others “Hiya! You wanna play with us?” Eyulix blinked, not even being able to form words. In desperation, they just nodded and allowed themselves to be pulled to their feet. “Hey, don't ya wanna take off the heavy hat and cape an’ all that?” the girl said again. Eyulix, still unable to say words, shook their head. The child simply shrugged and pulled them along into the clearing to play the game. 

Eyulix went out more and more often, playing with the children, and gaining their friendship. They still kept to themselves and never spoke, but they enjoyed having more company than their spice rack. One day, however, a couple of years later, as they were playing on a particularly humid and sweltering day, they paused in the game and took off their large hat and heavy cape. They had toyed with the idea and never thought that the hat and cape were that big of a deal, except to protect from the sun. The glade where they always played the game was shaded, and all of the other children never wore hats, capes, shawls, or anything of that sort. But as soon as they did this, and the children saw their constellation markings, things changed. The children herded Eyulix to one of their houses, all firing questions, and babbling about the third spirit. The Sun and Moon had been looking for the Star for 15 years. And the children of this small town at the edge of the star system had found them. Eyulix was confused, hurt, and betrayed, not understanding what was happening when a group of royal guardsman came to their home and forced them to pack their things to go to the capital. They didn’t understand and thus withdrew even further than they had been withdrawn ever. Even if they had said one or two words here and there, they stopped talking altogether. They barely ate and refused to do anything. They stayed, curled in the corner of the royal guard ship for the entire duration of the flight to the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so i know not many people are gonna read any of this, but its important to me, and I wanna be held accountable. I'm gonna try to post a chapter every week on Sunday. I might have to go to once every two weeks, cause of school and stuff, but I really want to write this and have a schedule for it. Sorry for weird stuff, hope you enjoy!


End file.
